1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a veneer sheet hoisting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional apparatus for piercing by a piercing body and hoisting only one veneer sheet (hereinafter referred to as "veneer"), an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Showa 57-15775 is publicly known. The construction of this apparatus is exemplarily illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, and the piercing body 1 projects from a stopper 2 by the same height as the thickness of the veneer, and a cylinder vertically moves the stopper 2 and the piercing body 1 to pierce an end of the piled veneer taken in a direction of the fiber of the veneer and hoist it.
In the above-mentioned apparatus, however, following problems arise. That is, as illustrated in FIG. 2, when a veneer 5 is pierced and hoisted, the strength of the veneer in the direction vertical to its fiber is weak, so that the veneer hangs down from the root of the piercing body 1. However, off to the side of the central portion (left side in FIG. 2) of the veneer taken in the direction of its fiber, where the bulk density of the veneer is high, hangs down. As a result, the other side (right side in FIG. 2) is curved upward, and large force acts on the veneer 5 at the root of the piercing body 1 in the direction that the veneer is drawn from the piercing body 1, because the X portion of the stopper 2, spaced apart from the root of the piercing body 1 in the direction of its fiber, acts as a fulcrum (theory of lever). As a result, there are problems such that, for instance, the constant force applied to the veneer 5 by the piercing body 1 becomes weak and the veneer 5 drops from the piercing body 1.